


Chocolate Sauce

by louis_ass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, dessert!kink, harry wants to use louis' dick as an icecream cone, idk what the hell this is but im blaming maddi, really fucking weird, slut!harry, sundae funday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_ass/pseuds/louis_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants /fucking/ dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddi (she doesn't have one of these as far as I know)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maddi+%28she+doesn%27t+have+one+of+these+as+far+as+I+know%29).



> I'm sorry I'm not quite sure what this is?? It's been sitting in my folder for months so I finally forced myself to deal with it?? It's based off of a conversation I had with my friend Maddi that (if I can remember correctly which I can't) started off with something about how sundaes were so good and turned into Larry using sundaes to fuck, so, why not? There's been a fuckload more kinky shit around...
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Betas, Amanda and Mimi, who seemed to not find anything to correct so hopefully that means it's okay and they weren't just laughing at how weird this is? Anyway, if you see any mistakes let me know. Enjoy!

It was a casual night in. Harry had practically draped himself over a shirtless Louis (no surprise there) and had assumed the position of a baby koala, face buried against Louis’ neck as they watched some shitty chick flick that Harry _insisted_ got better (so far it hadn’t and Louis was pretty sure even Harry wasn’t paying attention at this point). Louis had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend of almost four years, nuzzling into his hair despite the fact that, much to the older man’s annoyance, Harry had neglected to wash his curls. Again. Humming softly, Louis let his eyes slip close, planning to let himself drift into sleep and out of the misery of being a good boyfriend and putting up with whatever movie this was. However, Harry seemed to have other plans.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry half-whispered, half-whined, squirming back against his boyfriend and nosing at the underside of Louis’ cheek, effectively getting the attention of said boy.

“Yeah, Hazz?” Louis sighed, trying to make his voice sound strained and annoyed but unable to hide the undeniable fond that laced his voice. How could he not be when this cute, dimpled boy was staring up at him with wide green eyes?

“I want ice cream!” Harry declared, moving about so he could untangle himself from Louis and instead straddle the blue-eyed boy, pouting out his lip. “Pleeease?”

Louis rolled his eyes, gently pushing the boy off. “Do you seriously need my permission to get ice cream?” he laughed, eyes scrunching a bit. Louis hated when they did it, but Harry insisted it was the cutest thing he’d ever witnessed.

“It’s no fun if I’m the only one getting some! Plus, we can make them into sundaes; those are even better,” the larger boy whined, biting his lip and staring down at Louis, eyes begging for Louis to give in. “ _Please?”_

Louis sighed. They both knew he was going to give in. Louis always gave in when it came to Harry. He was a sucker for Harry. Literally and metaphorically.

“Fine,” Louis sighed, reaching up to run his dainty fingers through Harry’s hair. “I’ll make ice cream sundaes with you, Hazza.”

Harry let out a (not so) manly squeal, hopping up and grabbing Louis’ hand, quickly tugging the boy up. Their fingers were quickly intertwined, hands fitting together like two halves of those heart pendants that chicks sometimes wore to symbolize friendship. The taller of the two leaned down to kiss the top of the other’s head while the shorter then proceeded to lean up and peck Harry’s lips warmly before letting Harry lead him to the kitchen.

Once there, Harry seemed to take charge.

“Right, I’ll get the edible supplies if you get the spoons and bowls and whatnot,” Harry declared, letting go of Louis’ hand and nudging him towards the cupboards.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled softly as he moved about the kitchen, getting said supplies as well as the ice cream scooper. Once he moved to put the items down, he saw that Harry had already laid out three different cartons of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whip cream.

“Three different flavors plus all that shit? Harold, are you trying to get my ass to look even bigger?” Louis scoffed, eyes flitting over the different ingredients.

Harry let out a little giggle, moving to wrap his arms around Louis, squeezing his bum. “I like your bum. It’s very nice. I wouldn’t care how big it got, though. You’re perfect no matter what,” he murmured, kissing Louis gently, causing the eldest to blush.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Louis breathed, pushing Harry gently. “Let’s get this over with and make your damn sundae.”

Harry seemed to perk up at this idea, and the two got to work on scooping ice cream.

Harry, seeming to be in a very childlike mood, insisted on having all three flavors-much to Louis’ distaste. How could anyone think mint chip, honey comb, and banana and peanut butter fro-yo was a good mix? Still, the younger boy insisted it would taste great.

Louis simply went for a few scoops of honey comb, humming softly to himself. He stuck out his tongue a little, concentrating on scooping out an especially big scoop of ice cream (because he _deserved_ it, okay?) when he felt something sticky get squirted down his bare chest from behind.

The boy jumped a bit, quickly looking down to see a dark substance slowly drip down his tanned flesh. He let out a small gasp, turning to quickly glare at an innocent looking (but really just a guilty bastard) Harry.

“Oops?” the boy questioned, shrugging a bit, chocolate sauce bottle in his hand.

Louis frowned. “Harry! You totally made a mess! You’re helping me clean this up; go grab the paper towels,” he dictated, about to try to stop some of the sauce with his hands when a larger one wrapped around his wrist, effectively stopping him.  
“I can clean it up without paper towels,” Harry promised, tone still ringing with a mock-innocence as the boy bent down a bit, face impossible close to where the sauce was dripping down Louis’ abs.

Before the other could even think to ask what the hell Harry thought he was doing, the latter darted his tongue out, licking a fat, wet stripe up Louis’ torso. Harry repeated these actions, keeping his eyes wide as he looked up at Louis, occasionally making obscene noises that sounded suspiciously like moans. Louis was practically shuddering underneath the boy’s touch, clearly taken by surprise.

Harry took his time once he was sure the chocolate wouldn’t leak down to Louis’ joggers, tongue tracing the crevices in his abs, occasionally nipping and sucking marks into flawless, tanned skin. Louis by now was letting out small keening noise, amazed by how this boy could easily manage to undo him in such a short amount of time.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis groaned, furrowing his brows as his boyfriend pulled away.

Harry grinned, moving to rid himself of his shirt and then proceeding to squirt chocolate sauce down his own chest. “Your turn,” he stated slyly, tilting his head to the side and looking at Louis in an expectant manner.

Louis arched his brows, cocking his head to the side. “Harry, are you asking me to _lick_ some sort of dessert sauce off of your chest?” he questioned in disbelief.

Harry nodded like this was a perfectly normal request, green eyes focused happily on Louis. Louis glared at the boy, not wanting to give in but sighing. “Fine, but I’m not squirting that shit on you.”

Harry practically beamed, nodding his head eagerly, stripping off his shirt quickly. Taking the chocolate sauce, he threw his head back, squirting the sugar liquid down his broad, toned chest in a way Louis supposed was _meant_ to be sexy but in all honesty, wasn’t. Still, Louis felt so endeared that in a strange, fucked-up way, maybe it _was_ sexy. Well, sexy in a way that only _Harry_ could be, the fucker.

Once he felt he had enough chocolate on his chest, Harry put the bottle to the side, looking expectantly at Louis. And as Louis pushed Harry up onto the counter, sorting him out so that when he leaned closer he could easily lap up the chocolate cause, his last thoughts pertained to something similar to ‘ _what the fuck is wrong with me and my crazy ass boyfriend’_. Still, Harry seemed unfazed by what they were doing, dopey grin on his face that quickly contorted to (really hot) lip biting as his beautiful boyfriend finally licked a stripe up his abs, tongue running across the sauce and starting to reveal part of the butterfly tattoo (he got it because _“you give me butterflies there, Lou.”_ Louis had been quick to reply _“don’t be such a fucking sap, Hazza.”_ ) that Harry was so proud of. Smirking, Louis dipped his head down again, licking up more of the sauce and letting out a soft laugh when Harry started making small keening noises.

Harry immediately pouted out his bottom lip, nose scrunching. “S’not funny, Lou,” he whined and Louis just shook his head, deciding against teasing Harry and getting on with his boyfriend’s request.

When he reached one of Harry’s nipples, Louis was sure to pay extra attention to it. He licked around the nub, looking up at Harry through long lashes, before taking the bud into his mouth. Harry let out a gasp as Louis swirled his tongue around it before sucking lightly. After a moment, he nipped at it before pulling away (much to Harry’s dislike), a knowing grin evident on his face.

 “Enjoying this, Harry?” Louis questioned in a tone almost as sweet as the chocolate sauce. Eagerly, Harry nodded, wetting his lips and looking longingly down at Louis, who let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes. “You want me to finish licking the sauce off of your body, don’t you?”

Sheepishly, Harry nodded, and Louis scooped down again to continue lapping at Harry’s abs and chest, paying extra attention to the boy’s two (main) nipples whenever he came across them. He kept on, reveling in the hot little noises his boyfriend kept making, until Harry’s chest was mostly free of the dark sauce and the younger boy was obviously turned on.

Smirking, Louis stepped away, Harry immediately letting out a whine. “ _Lou_ ,” he groaned out. “ _More.”_

Louis laughed, cocking a brow. “You want to pour more chocolate sauce on yourself?” he questioned, a tad bit in disbelief. Harry was quick to shake his head, biting his bottom lip and hopping off the counter.

Louis watched curiously as Harry moved about, biting his lip as he looked at the ice cream and then at his boyfriend. The blue-eyed boy had a dreadful feeling that no good was going to come out of this next.

“I think we should bring dessert to the bedroom,” Harry purred sultrily, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “After, of course, I _blow_ your brains out. But don’t worry; I won’t use a gun.”

There was a pause where Louis blinked at Harry before the younger of the two burst into laughter, large hand coming up to stifle his laughter. “Get it? _Blow_ , _blowjob_? I’m hilarious,” he sighed out, biting his bottom lip as Louis groaned with frustration.

“Twat,” Louis accused, fond practically oozing out of his voice as he smiled at the beautiful boy who was still calming himself and his giggles down.

Once Harry had himself composed (and had annoyed Louis until he admitted that _“yes, Harry; you’re fucking hilarious with your puns. Now blow me, please”_ ) he wandered over to their ice cream bowls, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he peeked inside each. That sense of dread was becoming denser and denser with each passing second because Louis was fairly sure blowjobs and ice cream didn’t mix. “Harold, why are you having a stare down with our ice cream?” he questioned, tone cautious.

“ _Shh_ , I’m trying to decide which flavor of ice cream would taste best with your cum.”

And _shit_ Louis was glad he wasn’t drinking or eating anything because he was already choking on air at that moment. “ _The fuck?”_

Harry grinned, dimples showing and looking as if he hadn’t just suggested he was going to basically mix the taste of Louis’ spunk and some sort of ice cream. “What? I’m just gonna eat ice cream and suck your dick at the same time. I want the best flavor combo,” he explained, confident manner about him. And Louis was _so_ tempted to point out that Harry had been planning on mixing three completely different flavors together for his sundae; he doubted the curly-haired boy really cared what flavor went best with cum.

“That’s ridiculous. You’re ridiculously weird.”

Harry jutted out his bottom lip, looking at Louis with wide, green eyes. “ _Please?”_

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Who even comes up with these ideas?” he questioned, feeling exasperated but _knowing_ that he was going to give in most likely. It was close to impossible to say no to Harry.

“Creative and fun people like me,” Harry remarked decidedly, looking at Louis with hopeful eyes. There was a pause before Louis groaned and gave in with a _‘fine’_.

Harry cheered, grabbing the honey comb ice cream before striding back over to Louis, a look of utter confidence on his face. Louis was already sure he was going to regret this.

Before either could think any more about it, Harry surged forward, smashing their lips together. Their lips moved slowly against one another, a familiar meeting that neither ever grew tired of. After a few moments of this, Louis darted his tongue out to swipe across Harry’s plumper, lower lips. As Harry opened his mouth compliantly, Louis moved his hands to grip Harry’s waist, pulling him and the tub of ice cream closer. Soon, they were exploring each other’s mouth. It was all so familiar to each boy; Louis knew every oral crevice Harry had and Harry knew just how to get Louis extremely turned on from just a right rub with his tongue against Louis’. They spent a few more minutes snogging, breathing in each other’s hot air in pants before Harry pulled away, planting a quick peck on Louis’ lips before sinking down to his knees and setting the tub on the floor next to him.

This was when the real fun would begin.

Louis breathed in deeply before letting out a puff of air. He had a feeling that no good was going to come out of this. His thoughts were only confirmed when, after performing the ceremony of fumbling with Louis’ jeans before tugging them down along with his boxers, Harry started to open the ice cream tub. Rolling his eyes, Louis let out a snort, causing an eager looking Harry to look up with a whine. “Harry, the ice cream is going to fall off my fucking dick if that’s what you’re trying to do,” Louis chastised. “Just give me a blowjob like a normal person.”

Harry seemed to have a need to take this into deep consideration, perfect white teeth sinking into his lower lip. Nodding his head as if to agree with Louis. Harry stood up with a sort of bounce, ice cream coming up with him. Moving, he set the ice cream back down on the counter. Letting out a breath, Louis figured he was in the clear and wouldn’t have to deal with any more of a mess (as amazing as Harry’s tongue was with licking up the chocolate, Louis was _definitely_ taking a shower after their sex. Not that he wouldn’t have, of course.). Of course, luck was against him as he watched Harry grab the whip cream before strolling towards the refrigerator. “Where’s the caramel sauce?”

“ _Seriously?”_

Harry looked at him and pouted out his bottom lip, nose scrunching just a tad. “ _Loulou_ ,” he began. “ _Please_? Just to spice up our sex life a tad?”

Louis was tempted to point out that he did _plenty_ of kinky shit with Harry and that giving into his boyfriend’s apparent _food_ kink would be crossing the line. Of course, even with his pupils blown and lips close to starting to bleed, Louis could never say no to Harry’s puppy dog face. “Where you found the chocolate sauce. Also, I hate you,” he informed, voice only a tiny bit bitter as he failed to hold back a tiny smile.

“I can live with that,” Harry remarked, giggling a bit as he grabbed the caramel squirt bottle sauce and slammed the fridge door shut, skipping over with the two sugary, sticky items in hand. Louis was already regretting this.

Getting on his knees, Harry grinned like a madman, reaching a hand out to slowly stroke Louis. The older of the two let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine, gripping the edge of the counter for support. Smirking, Harry moved a hand to hold up Louis’ dick from the underside. His free hand then traveled to grab the caramel sauce. Humming, he opened the cap up and pursed his lips as he slowly began to drizzle the cool substance onto his boyfriend’s dick. Some of it dripped onto the floor (because Harry never had been too good at coloring inside the lines) but Louis knew his curly-haired partner would clean it up (he was, after all, the little house wife with the cooking and cleaning. Louis didn’t enjoy any of that stupid shit the way Harry seemed to.) so he didn’t bother being too concerned about it.

Once Harry was satisfied with the amount of caramel, he placed the bottle down and grabbed the whip cream, making an extremely strange, Harry noise until Louis gave in and looked at him. Locking eyes with the soon to be blown, Harry began to slowly shake the whip cream bottle in a manner as seductive as he could manage, plump red lip parted slightly as he added an over the top moan in hopes of getting _some_ sort of reaction from his boyfriend. Louis groaned at the sight, hissing once Harry finally began to spray the top of his length with the cool, white, fluffy substance (and it wasn’t the only white substance that would be involved in their affairs tonight). Placing the spray can down, Harry smirked. _Fuck_ if he wasn’t going to thoroughly enjoy making his favorite person come down his throat while getting sugar out of it _and_ spunk. Harry _loved_ cum and sugar. He could bet they tasted _awesome_ together.

And Harry wasn’t one to prolong things, especially if he was the one getting rewarded in the end.

Ducking forward, Harry tilted his head to the side, long hair falling into his face slightly as he licked a stripe on the underside of Louis’ cock, the sticky sweet taste of caramel mixing in with what was just so _Louis_. Humming happily, the younger boy began to kitten lick Louis’ shaft from the base to the tip, trying to avoid the dessert toppings as best as he could (though he did purposely get a lick or two because it was just so _tempting_ ). Once he had reached the tip, he smirked, taking the tip into his mouth. Slowly, he began to swirl his tongue around the head like it was a tootsie pop, making some sort of obscene noise as he did so. He took a moment to savor the mixed taste of salty pre-cum, sugary caramel, and smooth whipped cream. Harry _definitely_ wanted to do this again in the near future.

“ _Harry_.”

The needy whine ripped Harry from his planning. If he could’ve, he would’ve grinned like an absolute _madman_ at the sight above him. He hadn’t even really done _anything_ but Louis was already looking impatiently down at him, chapped lips parted and pupils noticeably blown. Harry deserved a fucking _medal_ for the effect he had on a certain Doncaster local.

“Hurry, Hazza,” Louis provoked in a whiny tone, teeth sinking in to his bottom lip harshly.

Letting out a breath through his nose, Harry simply widening his mouth before starting to take in more and more of Louis. Some of the caramel and whipped cream smeared around his lips, and the tall boy let out an annoyed noise. Popping off, he made a pouting face before his tongue darted out to lick around his lips. “I think I need to lick it all off before I properly blow you,” he remarked with a sigh, clearly unbothered by this task if the glinting look of mischief he wore was anything to go by.

Again, Harry tilted his head to the side, but instead of licking the underside he began to lick up all the sticky substance on Louis’ dick, randomly pressing small kisses when he felt necessary (which was a _lot_ ). He let out soft sighs and pleased, keening noises as he did so, wearing a total blissed out expression. Harry _loved_ sucking cock (especially _Louis’_ ) and sweets; so far his night was going extremely well. There was really only one way it could get better and it _definitely_ included Louis’ gorgeous dick up his ass.

Once Harry deemed Louis’ (still sticky) cock clean enough to not smear dessert all over his face, he resumed blowing his boyfriend, a happy, sated look on his face as he hollowed his cheeks and fluttered his eyes shut. He began to bob his head up and down, tongue sliding slickly along the underside of Louis’ length as he did so. Pushing himself even further, the curly haired boy took Louis deeper and deeper until the dickhead hit the back of his throat and Louis let out a groan, hips thrusting forward a bit. Sputtering, Harry pulled off, eyes watering as Louis let out a string of cuss words. He hated even _thinking_ that he could’ve hurt his baby boy, even if he’d fucked Harry’s mouth a _dozen_ times. He was just a paranoid, overprotective sod when it came to his Harold.

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry, babe. Did I hurt you?” Louis babbled out, running a hand softly through his boyfriend’s soft locks, coaxing a soft purr like noise to arise from Harry’s throat.

“Don’t be daft,” Harry scolded, nose scrunching in a way that might’ve been considered cute if he hadn’t been on his knees and in the middle of blowing Louis’ brains out (in the blowjob kind of way, of course; Harry would rather shoot a baby rabbit than Louis). Cocking his head to the side, a coy smile spread across his face. “Though, I’d rather you fuck my mouth, in all honestly. I like it when you get all rough and manhandle me. Especially if it involves pulling on my hair ‘cause it always feels _great_ and…”

Louis let Harry take a moment to keep on rambling, heart thumping from how _endearing_ and _perfect_ this crazy kid was. It made him want to press kisses all about Harry’s countenance until he heard those lovely giggles and to provide the beautiful boy with absolutely _everything._ Unfortunately, that, at the current moment in time, was not extremely realistic, so Louis would have to settle for giving in to Harry’s weird food kinks or whatever the fuck it was they were doing. “Okay, Hazz. I get it; I’ll fuck your mouth.”

Harry beamed up at him like he’d just won the fucking lottery or something. “ _And_ my ass?” he questioned in a hopeful tone.

Snorting, Louis arched his brow. “Someone’s being a greedy boy, aren’t they?” he snickered. Though, _of course_ he’d fuck Harry. That was a question that didn’t need to be asked twice.

Before Harry could start to drone on again, Louis tugged on his curls, pulling him forward and making the boy practically _radiate_ with excitement. Again, Harry _loved_ sucking dick.

Opening his mouth as widely as he could, Harry went straight in for the kill. He took Louis in until he couldn’t any more, hollowing is cheeks and purposefully looking up at Louis through his eyelashes. His massive hands came up to rest on Louis’ hips, one squeezing to let Louis know that the younger of the two wanted Louis to start moving _now._

Not one to deny his boy of anything, Louis did just that.

Louis thrust his hips forward, moaning at the feel of Harry’s mouth and throat around him, hot, wet, and tight. His dainty (but still manly as fuck, _thank you very much_ ) hands tangled themselves in Harry’s overgrown hair, and he was quick to start tugging at it. This course of action emitted low moans from Harry’s throat and the vibrations that came with it caused Louis to throw his head back, pleasure coursing from his head down to the tip of his toes. It was all _delicious._ Of course, when Louis forced himself to look down because he knew the view would be bloody _fantastic_ , he instantly felt himself start to lose it.

Harry just looked so _pretty_.

The younger lad’s face was flushed, though his cheeks were especially red, and his usually bright green eyes seemed glazed over with gratification and just a tad bit watery. His lips looked positively _sinful_ , all swollen, red, and wrapped around Louis’ cock in the most _scrumptious_ way. His hair was falling into his face, some of it sticking to his forehead due to his sweating. While that should’ve been at the very least mildly disgusting, it turned Louis on just because _Harry_.It took the tanned, god-like man only a few more seconds before he came down his darling’s throat with a loud yelp of Harry’s name.

Harry, to his credit, swallowed like a champ, a moan and closed eyes giving away his pleasure. One might even say _greedily_ , but Harry could debate the fact that his mummy told him to ‘never waste good things’; Louis’ spunk _definitely_ fell under the category of ‘good things’.

Pulling off with a popping noise, Harry looked up at Louis hopefully, as if seeking his approval (and like he _hadn’t_ just given Louis a fucking amazing blowjob and deserved _all_ the praise in the world). Louis simply rolled his eyes, one hand lacing into Harry’s hair and tugging upwards, wanting the boy on his feet. Once this mission was accomplished, Louis smashed their lips together, hand still threaded in the boy’s now sweaty hair. Harry let out a pleased noise, immediately opening his mouth. Louis licked the inside of Harry’s mouth, moaning at the combination taste of caramel and himself on Harry’s own tongue.

It’s fucking _addicting._

Louis lets his hands travel down Harry’s lean body until he reaches his boyfriend’s perk, adorable, little bum, giving it a squeeze and dragging a high pitched lament from Harry, the sound vibrating against Louis’ mouth. Forcefully, he hauled the taller of the two closer, slowly rutting against his boy. Unfortunately, the friction against Louis’ bare skin and Harry’s too tight skinny jeans wasn’t exactly _heavenly_. Skin on skin would be _worlds_ better.

So, Louis decided to fix that.

Nimbly, Louis began to unbutton Harry’s jeans, mouths still pressed together and tongues sliding hotly against one another. Once Louis had succeeded in ridding Harry of his jeans and boxers (revealing a half-hard twenty year old), he pressed their bodies together, discovering a sticky patch on Harry’s lower belly as he did so. Abruptly, he pulled away, smirk evident.

“ _Really_ , Harry? You came in your knickers?” Louis questioned, tone giving away how obviously smug he was about the whole ordeal (and who wouldn’t be? He just made the guy that shit magazines dubbed a ‘sex icon’ cream his pants without even _touching_ him).

If Harry’s face wasn’t already flushed to the point where it looks like someone had drawn in his facial features onto a tomato, he wouldn’t have blushed at the question. Instead, he bit his lip, replying, “Oops? Guess I was a bit too eager…”

Louis snorted, smiling all the same and reconnecting their lips. The only difference (besides the fact that both were naked from the hips down) was that Louis now had his hands wrapped around them, slowly starting to jack them off at the same time, dicks rubbing against one another in a simply delectable manner that had Harry keening. And, a short time later, coming again.

 _Fuck,_ it was like Harry was fifteen again or something from how quickly he had come.

Harry was the one to break the kiss, hiding his face in Louis’ neck and panting fervently. The boy clutched onto Louis as if said boy was his lifeline and in a way that would probably be considered unhealthy, Louis could completely relate.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, he nuzzled against the boy, nipping at his bottom lip. He slowly started to move his hand around his own length, unsure of when he had ever stopped. Harry made a weak noise of protest, hand moving to grip Louis’ wrist, stopping his movements. Louis let out a growl of protest, _needing_ to come a second time. Harry simply shook his head, leaning in close so that his lips brushed against Louis’ ear.

“I want you to come inside of me so badly, babe.”

Louis took in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yeah,” he agreed slowly, head bopping up and down.

The idea of fucking his boyfriend and coming deep inside of him had him had Louis sucking in a sharp breath, pushing at Harry and directing him to go upstairs to their room ahead of him. Quickly, he grabbed one of the bowls of ice cream (he assumed it was Harry’s as all three ice cream flavors sat inside of it), biting his lip as he thought of what he could do. If Harry wanted to involve frozen dairy treats so badly, who was Louis to deny him such a thing?

Making his way up the stairs and then down the hall, Louis came to the master bedroom, smirking when he saw Harry spread out on the bed, working one, long, elegant finger in and out of his pink hole as his eyes fell shut and mouth fell open. Swiftly walking over, Louis slapped Harry’s hand away, causing the boy to jolt a bit, green eyes flying open as his boyfriend leaned over and immediately pushed two fingers inside of him, working the curly-haired boy open slowly.

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry cried out, squirming desperately. “Please fucking hurry up and fuck me, _please_.”

Louis offered a shit-eating grin before shaking his head a bit. “I wanna have a little fun, first,” he remarked, removing his fingers, getting onto the bed and putting the bowl of ice cream down beside him.

Harry groaned, hiding his face against his arm, muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘fucking me is more than a little fun’, but Louis couldn’t really be too sure.

Reaching for the lube Harry had tossed beside him haphazardly, Louis coated his fingers in the slick substance, instantly pushing two fingers past Harry’s rim. The younger boy let out a filthy moan, eyes fluttering shut once more. Louis took his time, scissoring Harry open but being careful not to ever hit the boy’s prostate. Soon, a third finger was added and Harry was squirming, completely _frantic_ for Louis’ cock.

Louis, however, was _not_ quite finished.

Taking his fingers out and thus earning a high-pitched wine from Harry, Louis reached for the ice cream, unsure of how to go about this. Grabbing a throw pillow, he propped Harry’s hips up, greedily eying the boy’s ass.

“You wanted to get kinky with all the fucking sugar, you little slut? Well, I’m gonna give you fucking kinky,” Louis growled into Harry’s ear before leaning back again, blue eyes noticeably dark.

Harry simply shivered in anticipation, eyes wide and bright and just so god damn _excited._

Louis grabbed some of the mint chip ice cream (the ultimate favorite when it came to Louis) from the bowl with his hands, using the hand that was not covered in the cold substance to spread Harry’s cheeks. Slowly, he spread the ice cream above Harry’s rim, watching as it began to melt a bit upon coming in contact with his boyfriend’s hot skin. Harry let out a yelp, tensing a bit and Louis looked sternly up at him, shaking his head. Harry let out a breath through his nose, eyes going shut as he shivered, feeling Louis’ breath against his sort of bare ass. Then, he was quick to let out a high-pitched moan, back arching as his older lover began to work his magic.

Louis had begun to lap at the ice cream, tongue hot in contrast to the cold, ice cream covered skin. His tongue circled Harry’s hole, cleaning it of any mint flavored matter. Occasionally, he’d prod his tongue past the rim in a teasing manner, causing Harry to continuing letting out whiny little keening noises as he tried not to thrash about (Louis’ boyfriend was _extremely_ sensitive past his arse cheeks).

Louis hummed, gathering more ice cream and pushing it against Harry’s rim, the tip of his index finger barely breaking past his rim as the younger of the two gasped loudly at the cool feeling intruding past his hole. Then, Louis again was on him, lapping up the sugar sweet treat and moaning against Harry’s hole. This time, his tongue intruded past the rim and Harry gasped loudly, eyes popping open wide in an almost comical way (had anyone been focused on his face, of course). Slowly, Louis began to fuck Harry with his tongue, muscle sliding along the velvety walls of his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Louis, _more more more more_ ,” Harry began chanting, cheek pressed against a pillow at the top of the bed and eyes squeezed shut. _Shit_ , he wanted Louis’ thick cock in him _so_ badly it hurt.

Louis tore himself away from Harry’s beautifully abused hole, smirking up at the boy. “Want my dick, don’t you?” he questioned in an amused tone. Harry was only slightly embarrassed by his own eagerness as he quickly nodded his head up and down, wide green eyes blown out and full of desperation.

Taking pity on the beautiful boy laid out before him, Louis reinserted two fingers straight away, pumping them in a slow, tantalizing way before scissoring them. Harry instantaneously reacted with moans of ‘ _fucking hell_ ’, _‘jesus fucking christ_ ’, and ‘ _fuck fuck fuck harder, Lou_ ’.

Not one to deny his princess of anything, Louis obeyed, slowly adding a third finger to the equation and giving his boyfriend time to adjust to the feeling. Once it was clear Harry was impatient for Louis to ‘ _get a move on and fucking hurry up_ ’, Louis quickly pumped those three fingers in and out of Harry at an alarming pace. Soon, Harry was a whining mess, begging for more and not caring what Louis thought; Harry fucking _needed_ his dick inside of him _now._

“Louis, _please_ get your fucking cock inside of me. _Now_ ,” Harry ordered impatiently, biting his bottom lip harshly.

Louis rolled his eyes, chuckling as he shook his head. “Such an impatient whore,” he remarked, smirking a bit as he removed his fingers. Putting the ice cream out of the way lest they make any more of a mess, Louis grabbed the rube, squirting the gel-like material into the palm of his hand and slowly slicking up his cock, all the while keeping eye contact with Harry. This was driving the other boy mad with want, and he continuingly whined until Louis crawled over him, lining himself up with Harry’s pink hole.

Louis leaned down and connected their lips, tongues sloppily sliding against one another as Louis pushed through the ring of muscles slowly, not wanting to hurt his precious darling. Once he had bottomed out, he waited for Harry to adjust, lazily (and sloppily) kissing him all the while.

After a few moments, Harry broke the kiss, panting shallowly. “Please move,” he begged, hands at the back of Louis’ neck and thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the skin at a slow pace.

Louis complied, slowly pulling almost all the way out before thrusting his hips forward, moving back inside Harry, moaning loudly. Harry felt hot and tight around him and it was fucking _heaven_ the way Louis could take Harry over and over again but he’d still feel so good wrapped around him, curls strewn about his face and sinful red lips parted as Louis fucked into him.

And everything felt _perfect_.

Louis and Harry fit together like two puzzle pieces despite their size difference. And it wasn’t just physically but spiritually and mentally as well. Harry’s more submissive nature had him craving to be taken care of and Louis _loved_ doting on his gorgeous boyfriend and giving him everything he had to offer and making him feel good in ways nobody else could possibly achieve. If there was such a thing as soul mates, Louis and Harry definitely were.

Between them, Harry’s cock lay hard against his stomach, sensitive from coming twice before already. Louis had to admire how into all of this Harry was and while he was tempted to curl a fist around the tall man and jack him off until he was seeing stars, he refrained. He was determined as hell to get his Harry to come just from him fucking into him.

Not that that was a hard task or anything, of course. He did it quite a lot when they were fucking or making love to each other.

Louis angled himself so he could thrust more deeply into Harry, hitting his prostate straight-on and emitting a loud string of curse words from Harry’s mouth. Louis smiled, proud to finally give Harry what he wanted and _needed_. He had been teasing with his fingers, not even bothering to aim for the place that would make Harry’s toes curls and his eyes bug. Instead, he had been waiting for this moment, to watch the way Harry fell apart underneath him, so vulnerable and beautiful it hurt in the best of ways.

Continuing to hit the spot, Louis sped up his hip movements, watching Harry’s face carefully to see any signs of Harry coming undone.

And Louis didn’t have to wait much longer.

Thrusting especially forcefully against Harry’s prostate, Louis had the boy screaming his name so loudly that he was sure if the Beverley Hills home wasn’t so fucking big, the neighbors would definitely be able to hear (Louis was wrong; they had _definitely_ heard because Harry was just so fucking _loud_ ). Hot white streaks of spunk shot out of Harry’s dick, painting both of their chests white. Harry’s whole body had tensed around Louis as his back arched obscenely, head tossed backwards and mouth open, lips shiny with spit.

And fuck if Harry wasn’t one of the most beautiful people alive on this planet at that moment (and always, if you were to ask Louis).

Using his fingers and continuing his thrusting, Louis swiped up some of Harry’s come, feeding it to the worn out look boy. Harry simply wrapped his lips around his lover’s fingers, tongue swirling lazily around the ditches as he tasted himself.

All too soon for Harry’s likings, the fingers were gone and instead Louis’ fingers intertwined with his own. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand hard as he thrust once more before coming deeply inside of Harry, the boy’s name on his lips like a prayer.

Panting, Louis fought to catch his breath, face nuzzled into the side of Harry’s neck as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. Harry had his arms wrapped securely around his older boyfriend, keeping him close to his chest as he buried his face against Louis’ soft, fluffy hair.

A minute or so later, Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, peppering the boy’s face with kisses when he winced at the new, empty feeling.

Getting up, Louis promised that he was only going to go get a washcloth and put the ice cream away so they didn’t waste money on melted dairy treats. All he got in reply was a grunt from the twenty year-old as he grabbed the spare bowl and headed out of their bedroom.

Once in the kitchen, Louis put the bowls of ice cream into the kitchen sink before returning the ice cream and the ice cream condiments to their rightful places. Once that was finished and he had cleaned up any obvious mess in the kitchen, he headed back to their bedroom, glancing to see what looked like a sleeping Harry. A fond smile tugged at his lips and he couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky as to have that crazy, wonderful guy in his bed and in love with Louis, of all people.

Heading to the master bathroom, the brunette took out his contacts before grabbing a flannel and wet it, ringing it out so he wouldn’t get water everywhere. Then, he swiftly headed back to the bedroom, eager to cuddle up to his lovely princess once he had cleaned him and himself up so they wouldn’t feel sticky and gross come morning.

Once all this was said and done, Louis tossed the washcloth to the floor, not really caring where it landed. Then, he crawled into bed next to Harry, adjusting himself so that Harry was spooning him from behind without waking him. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh, smile evident on his face as he held on tightly to Harry’s hand.

Louis’ breath was just about to even out and mind fall into the unconscious world of dreams when hot breath hit his neck and then a pair of lips pressed against his ear. “We should really make ice cream sundaes more often, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS, if you enjoyed this work, check out my other work or leave some love via kudos, comments, and bookmarks. If you want to contact me more quickly, my tumblr is louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com so hmu anytime. Thank you, darlings!


End file.
